


Pakkasenpuremia

by Mikitius



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, eikös, en tiiä miks tein tän mut kestäkää, fluff?, ja hietanenhan antaa kivoja juttuja, koskela haaveilee :3, koskela vaan ansaitsee kivoja juttuja, pehmosta kamaa, se yhden illan vahinkojynkynpuolikas
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: Asemasotavaiheen alettua oli Koskelasta tullut haaveilija.





	Pakkasenpuremia

**Author's Note:**

> || Tunnetusti en hallitse tämmösen tekstin kirjoittamista, mutta toivottavasti saatte tästä jotain irti. Tekstissä mainitaan siis pehmojynkynpuolikasta. Kylläpäs aiheen valitsin aloittamaan AO3-urani. ||

 

 

Asemasotavaiheen alettua oli Koskelasta tullut haaveilija. Olihan hän jo ennen sitä näyttänyt uneliaalta ja haaveilevalta, mutta siitä oli tullut totta vasta aikojen rauhoituttua. Elämä oli keskittynyt pienelle alueelle, jota kattoivat panssariesteet sekä juoksuhaudat, ja aivot saivat lepoa ruumiin tahdissa. Ja niimpä pää alkoi unelmoimaan, milloin mistäkin. 

Välillä Koskela unelmoi rauhasta. Sodan loppumisesta ja rauhan saapumisesta. Vaikkei se vapauttaisi häntä paineesta tai piristäisi, olisi se mukavampaa. Puolitoista vuotta parin viikon mittaiseksi tarkoitettu sota oli jo kestänyt, ja Koskela tiesi, ettei se loppuisi vielä aikoihin. Saksa yritti painaa ja rämpiä eteenpäin kohti Moskovaa ja Stalingradia, ja he olivat jähmettyneet paikoilleen, kuin odottamaan uutta tietoa itärintamalta.  Sitä ei hetkeen ollut tullut, eikä Koskela vaivannut päätään sillä. Hän ajatteli enimmäkseen arkisia asioita - kuten kotia ja kaikkea sitä, mitä kotona pitäisi tehdä. Vaikkei hän haluaisikaan asettua Pentinkulmalle, olisi mukavaa päästä käymään kotona. Lomaa hän tuskin vielä hetkeen kuitenkaan saisi.

 

Koskela makasi yksinäisellä laverillaan silmät ummessa ja kuunteli miesten vaimeaa puhetta. Hän tiesi, että Hietanen oli käskenyt poikia olemaan hiljempaa, sillä oli ajatellut Koskelan nukkuvan. 

Eihän Koskela edes aikonut torkahtaa, vain huvikseen tarkkailla, mitä pojat puuhaisivat, jos hänen silmänsä välttäisi. Eipä nuo mitään kummempia tehneet, joku luki ja toinen keskusteli kolmannen kanssa jostain. Koskela kuunteli tarkemmin. Rahikainen puhui taas naisista, tällä kertaa Sihvoselle, joka kuulosti vaikealta. Pojat olivat saaneet tietoonsa, että Sihvosella oli kotipuolessa tyttö, jonka kanssa hän kirjoitteli ahkerasti. Ja kirjeet olivat sävyltään sellaisia, että mahdollisimman pian he alkaisivat heilastelemaan. Rahikainen oli yksi ilta vahingossa, niin tuo itse väitti, vaivihkaa lukaissut Sihvosen saaman kirjeen. Sihvonen oli helahtanut myrskylyhdyn valossa tulipunaiseksi, ja poikaporukassa oli hieman irvistelty, kunnes Tassu oli touhun lopettanut sanoen muutamia valittuja sanoja. Ja pojat olivat totelleet, ja Hietanen vilkaissut hieman häpeissään Koskelaakin. 

 

Koskela muisti Hietasen ilmeen hyvin. Se oli ollut samanlainen kuin koiralla, joka luimisteli epävarmana korviaan ajatellessaan isännän olevan vihainen.  Eihän Koskela ollut ollut vihainen, kurtistanut vain hieman kulmiaan tuolle mietteliäänä, kuin pohtien syytä tuon ilmeelle, ja jatkanut omaa rauhallista ajatteluaan.   Mutta kun Hietanen oli päässyt osaksi Koskelan ajatuksia, ei tuo lähtenyt sieltä enää ollenkaan pois, vaikka Koskela olisikin niin halunnut. 

 

Nytkin Hietanen palasi hänen mieleensä. Hän piti silmiään kiinni edelleenkin, vaikka olisi halunnut vilkaista Hietasta terästääkseen muistikuviaan tuosta, ja mieli loi kuvan pojasta hänen silmiensä eteen. Hietanen oli Koskelan mielestä miellyttävän näköinen pehmeine piirteineen, ruskeine hiuksineen ja hieman kömpelöine olemuksineen. Myös Hietasen silmistä Koskela piti. Ne taittuivat väriltään enemmän ruskeaan kuin siniseen, mutta tietyssä valossa niiden sinisyys tuli selvemmin esiin. Ja ennen kaikkea, Hietasen silmistä paistoi aina sielun sympaattinen lempeys ja aitous.  Hietasen etunimikin oli yksiä Koskelan lempiasioita maailmassa. Urho. Sitä nimeä hän aina joskus itsekseen toisteli seisoessaan yksin vartiossa yön pimeydessä. Koskelan mielestä nimi sopi Hietaselle parhaiten. Hietanen oli nimittäin tietyllä tavalla urhea luonnoltaan. Olihan Hietanen sen panssarinkin silloin kerran tuhonnut. 

Koskela havaitsi hymyilevänsä, kun ajatus jäi pyörimään Hietasen ympärille. 

 

"Jaa, sie se et nukukaan."

Koskela säpsähti rajusti ja avasi silmänsä. Rokka katsoi häntä kysyvänä hänen yläpuoleltaan, ja pörröisiä hiuksiaan haroen hän nousi istumaan. 

"Hm....Enhän minä....Kuhan silmiä lepuutin."

Koskela tajusi punoittavansa hieman, ja hänen katseensa sattui heti ensimmäisenä Hietaseen. Hietasen kysyvästi kohotetut, tummat ja sopusuhtaiset kulmat saivat syvän punan kohoamaan hänen poskilleeni. 

"Mitäs sie oikein mietit?" Rahikainen virnisti leikkisänä ja heitti Koskelaa Hakkapeliitta-lehdellä. Jonkun syyn takia sellainenkin oli eksynyt korsuun. 

Koskela ähkäisi vaivaantuneena ja siirsi katseensa kattoon. 

"Enhän minä mitään...", hän yritti sanahtaa, mutta ääni petti lausahduksen loppua kohden. Sydän hakkasi levottomasti. Pitikin hairahtua miettimään juuri Hietasta. Kukaan muu ei olisi aiheuttanut sellaista tunnetta, joka olisi saanut hänet hymyilemään sillä tavoin hellästi ja lämpimästi, hänessä. 

"Vaan naistahan luutnanttikin taitaa miettiä", totesi Määttä sisäisesti huvittuneena sytyttäessään sätkäänsä. Rahikaisen silmäkulmiin ilmestyi viekas ilme.

"Onkos meiän luutnantilla morsianta?" Tuo kysyi vihjailevaan sävyyn, ja Koskela mietti hetken, miten vastaisi. 

Kai se oli sama valehdella. Myöhemmin voisi sanoa jutun menneen poikki, jos joku kysyisi jotain. 

"Jaa-a. Tarvitseehan se Koskelakin miniän", hän totesi ja kiersi katseellaan korsun katon, yrittäen antaa hälläväliä-vaikutelman aiheesta. 

Siitä huolimatta Rokka taisi huomata hänen hermostuneisuutensa, sillä katsoi häntä kovin pohtivaisena. Koskela sattui vilkaisemaan vielä Hietastakin, ja näki, kuinka tuo vilkaisi häntä jotenkin surumielisesti. Se sai hänen sydämensä hyppäämään kurkkuun. 

 

Sinä yönä Koskela nukkui levottomasti. Hän pyöri vuoteellaan, voimakkaasti heittelehtien. Korsun ikkunan lävitse kuului läheisten mäntyjen paukahtelua. Pakkanen piti luontoa hallussaan. 

Ja Koskelan unen valtasi Hietanen. 

 

Unessaan Koskela näki Hietasen alastomana. Oli hän monia kertoja nähnyt Hietasen kehon ilman mitään rihmankiertämää joukkueen peseytyessä jossain purossa tai suolampareessa, mutta unessa tilanne oli erilainen. Korsu oli tyhjä, ovi lukossa, ja vain he kaksi istuivat vierekkäin Koskelan laverilla. Tai oikeastaan Koskela istui - Hietanen oli heittäytynyt selälleen makaamaan ja nojaamaan Koskelan leipälaukkuun, joka toimitti usein tyynyn virkaa. Hietanen kasvoilla kareili kevyt, houkuttele hymy. Välillä nuori mies sanoi jotain ja nauroi, mutta siitä Koskela ei saanut mitään selvää. Hänen huomionsa oli kiinnittynyt Hietasen kehon jokaiseen mutkaan ja muotoumaan. Takaraivossa hakkasi halu päästä koskettamaan. Se sai hänen sormensa värisemään ja hänen nivusensa kuumumaan käsittämättömästi. 

Koskela ei voinut edes tajuta, kuinka viehättävältä Hietanen näytti. Hietasen kasvoille ilmestynyt leikkisä virne härnäsi häntä kutsumalla koskettamaan. Veri kiersi ruumiissa nopeammin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin, se kuohui, mutta tuntui siltä, ettei sydän olisi päästänyt sitä enää takaisin sisäänsä. Sydän oli halun puristuksessa, kaikki se, mitä Koskela näki sai sen pysähtymään. 

Lopulta unen Hietanen nousi istumaan ottaakseen häntä ranteesta ja viedäkseen hänen kätensä viileälle iholleen. Koskela värähteli voimakkaasti tuntiessaan sormenpäissään toisen ihon. Se oli pehmeä, ja hänen kosketuksensa sai sen elämään. Hietanen vei hänen kätensä vyötäisilleen, kehotti ottamaan kiinni. Nielaisten Koskela teki sen, mitä toinen eleillään pyysi, ja Hietanen kiskaisi hänet suudelmaan, joka muuttui hetkessä tuliseksi tahtojen taistoksi. Se oli intohimoinen ja märkä, ja Koskela nautti siitä täysin siemauksin. Se tuntui vatsanpohjassa asti ja meinasi lamauttaa hänet. Hietanen erkani suudelmasta hymyillen ja vei turvonneet huulensa hänen kaulalleen. Koskela jähmettyi paikalleen tuntiessaan Hietasen pehmeiden suudelmien polun etenevän solisluulleen asti. 

Se sai hänet kuiskaamaan toisen nimen ääneen:

"Urho...."

Hietanen kuljetti maamiehen kouransa Koskelan selälle. Sormet käväisivät Koskelan ristiselällä, ja niiden viileys sai Koskelan työntämään itseään yhähtäen lähemmäs Hietasta. Siitä Hietanen kai oli tyytyväinen, sillä naurahti jotain leikkisästi hänelle. Hiljuksiin Hietanen hiplasi sormillaan polun tulikuumalla, herkällä iholla Koskelan reidelle.  

 

Siinä vaiheessa Koskela huomasi olevansa valmiina mihin tahansa. Keho tuntui vaativan lisää Hietasen kosketusta. Pää huusi ainoastaan samaa ajatusta. Koskela nytkähti levottomasti ja katsahti Hietasta silmiin.   Siniruskeissa silmissä vilahti leikkisä ilme, ja Hietanen otti hänet käteensä, vetäen hänet uuteen tuliseen suudelmaan.  Koskela ähki vasten Hietasen huulia. Toinen ajoi häntä hulluksi mielihyvästä, käsitteli tottunein elein ja puri hellästi alahuulta suudelman lomassa.  Hän kähisi ääneen Hietasen nimeä, eikä heti hiljentynyt, vaikka kuuli vierestään selkeästi:

"Ville? Mik sul o?" 

Uni jatkui hetken, vieden Koskelaa siinä maailmassa lähemmäs ja lähemmäs tulemistaan, mutta raju tuljutus sai hänet heräämään.

"Ville!" 

Koskela meni hämilleen avatessaan silmänsä ja tajutessaan katsovansa suoraan oikeaa Hietasta silmiin.  Hietanen tuijotti häntä kummastuneena, mutta Koskela näki myös tuon silmistä paistavan huolen, jota Hietanen yritti selvästi peitellä. 

"Oot sää iha kunnos?" 

Koskelan valtasi mieletön halu paeta paikalta. Hänen kasvoilleen nousi puna, ja hän nousi istumaan, ja hetkessä hän oli jo ulkona korsusta, seisomassa useampien kymmenien metrien päässä juoksuhaudassa. 

 

Koskela nojasi sydän hakaten juoksuhaudan seinään. Se oli pakkasen ennestään jähmettämä ja sitä peittänyt hyhmä hieman sulahti Koskelan selän lämmössä.  Mitä se oli? Uni pyöri pikakelauksella hänen päässään. Miksi hän oli sellaista unta nähnyt?  

Hän etsi täristen housujensa taskusta savukerasiaa, mutta tajusi jättäneensä sen illalla takkinsa taskuun. Ja takki lepäsi sisällä korsussa laverin seunustalla. Ja siellä oli myös Hietanen, joten niitä ei voinut hakea. Koskela puri huultaan ja vei hetkeksi kätensä kasvoilleen. Hitaasti hän vajosi häpeän voimasta maahan istumaan. Valkoiseen, hiestä ja liasta keltaharmaaksi pinttyneeseen aluspaitaan tuli reikä selkään, kankaan osuessa ruostuneeseen naulaan.   Hän ei olisi osannut ääneen kuvailla tunnetilaansa sillä hetkellä. Hävetti ja nolotti, ja hän olisi halunnut vajota maan alle. Hietanen oli varmasti huomannut jotain. Entä jos hän oli puhunut jotain unissaan? Ei helvetti. Eihän hän enää koskaan uskaltaisi katsoa Hietaseen päinkään.  Ja mitä jos Hietanen ajatteli nyt hänen olevan joku ihme perverssi, joka fantasioi toisista miehistä.... 

Se ajatus jotenkin säikäytti Koskelan, ja hän kiersi kätensä polvensa ympärille. Katse juurtui vastakkaiseen seinään.  Niin. Entä jos Hietanen nyt halveksuisi ja vihaisi häntä, eikä haluaisi enää olla missään tekemisissä hänen kanssaan? S e sattui kummasti ja sai Koskelan nielaisemaan. Silmäkulmia poltti oudosti. 

 

Koskela ei kuullut lähestyviä askeleita, jotka pysähtyivät hänen luokseen.

"Ville!" Tulija puuskahti hengästyneenä, ja säpsähtäen Koskela nosti kasvonsa Hietasta päin. 

Tähtitaivas loisteli hämärässä aamussa Hietasen takana, ja kuu valaisi hieman tuon kasvoja. Taivaanrantaan kerääntyi vaalea juova yön vetäytyessä.  Koskela nielaisi ja tunsi punastuvansa taas. Pakkanen kipristeli hänen sormissaan ja painoi poskia, mutta punastuminen lievensi sitä tunnetta.  Hietanen katsoi häntä hetken aikaa ilmeettömästi, kunnes hymyili jotenkin viekkaasti ja auttoi hänet ylös seisomaan. 

"Äl palelluta ittees", tuo naurahti ja pyyhkäisi hänen hiuksiinsa tuulen mukana lennähtänyttä lunta pois. 

Samalla Hietanen hipaisi vahingossa hänen ohimoaan. Vai oliko se edes vahinko? 

Kevyt kosketus sai verenkierron taas kiihtymään ja Koskelan kehon kuumentumaan hetkessä. Koskela siirsi katseensa sivuun toisesta, mutta Hietanen katseli häntä yhä.  Koskela tunsi olonsa epämiellyttäväksi. Uni palasi hänen mieleensä. Eikös uniHietasella ollutkin samanlainen pilkahdus silmissään.... Hietasen katse laski hetkeksi maata kohden ja Koskela helpottui. Helpotus kuitenkin katosi, kun Hietanen naurahti huvittuneesti.

"Sul muute seisoo", nuorempi mies virnisti ja Koskela huomasi tuon äänestä hirmuisen määrän ilkikurisuutta. Hänen teki mieli läpsäyttää toista, mutta siihen hän ei kyennyt. Hän juurrutti katseensa tiukasti haudan pohjalle unohtuneeseen panokseen ja hänen suustaan karkasi ennennäkemättömällä tarmolla kehotus, joka oli kuin avuton vinkaisu: 

"Lopeta!" 

"No äl ny. Sää ole iha hupsu." 

Hietasen kasvoilla vilahti lempeämpi ilme, ja tuon käsi käväisi haraisemassa hiuksia. Ele oli kuin pohtiva ja siitä Koskela meni hieman hämilleen. Sitten Hietanen hymyili hänelle välttelevästi. 

"Mitäs sää sanosi, jos käytäs tuol poteros ja...." 

Lauseen lopun poika kuiskasi Koskelan korvaan. Koskela helahti kauttaaltaan punaiseksi ja hän kähähti:

"Et oo tosissas." 

"Oon mää. Sää oot ni haluttava näköne juur täl hetkel." 

Hietanen kurottautui hieman lähemmäs Koskelan kasvoja, kallisti päätään ja Koskela tunsi tuon kuuman hengityksen jossain vasemman leukaperänsä tienoilla. 

"Ei meirän tartte turhan pitkäl mennä....Jos sää et tahro", Hietanen mumahti ja vei tuskallisen hitaasti huulensa Koskelan kaulalle. Koskela kiemursi epämääräisesti, mutta asettui, kun toinen laski kätensä hänen vyötäisilleen ja painoi hänet kevyesti seinää vasten.  Koskela inahti tuntiessaan Hietasen käden pakottavalla etumuksellaan. Siitä se siirtyi housujen kaulukselle, avasi ne ja laskettuaan vaatteita alemmas Hietanen otti hänet samoin, kuin unessa. 

 

Koska Koskela oli ylivirittyneessä tilassa, ei tulemisessa kestänyt kauaa. Hietanen ei siitä kuitenkaan pahastunut yhtään, vaan tuo siisti hänet rupatellen siinä sivussa joutavia huomispäivän säästä.  Koskela napitti housunsa kiinni ja huomasi punoittavansa edelleen. Toinen jäi katsomaan häntä hetkeksi.   Aamuaurinko valaisi jo puiden latvoja kauempana, ja taisi joku sen säteistä osua myös luutnantin kasvoille.   Hietanen hymyili. Ensin hymy oli tutulla tavalla vino ja leikkisä, mutta muuttui helläksi. 

"Kyl sää Ville tierät ett sää voit ain pyytää mult mtä sää iki va haluat", tuo sanahti ja painoi otsansa vanhemman miehen otsaa vasten. Koskela oli kuulevinaan Hietasen sydämen sykkeen, mutta se katosi pian kauemmas Hietasen vietyä huulensa taas hänen kaulalleen. Kosteat suudelmat muuttuivat tiukemmiksi, ja Koskela tajusi Hietasen jättävän jälkensä häneen. Hän ähkäisi hätäisemmin ja Hietanen vetäytyi pyyhkäisen sormillaan kohtia, mihin oli jättänyt pienet, punoittavat puremat. 

"Milläs mä noi saan peittoon?" Koskela kysyi vaikean näköisenä. Hietanen virnisti ja vei kätensä toisen vaaleille hiuksille:

"Sanot ett ne o pakkasepuremia." 

 

Selvästikään Hietanen ei olisi halunnut vielä lähteä, mutta tuo vetäytyi silti kauemmas ja katosi pian juoksuhaudan mutkan taakse vihellellen tyytyväisenä.  Koskela katsoi pitkään Hietasen perään, vaikkei tuota enää näkynytkään. Aamun raikas kylmyys ei tuntunut. Sydämestä levisi lämmin tunne kaikkialle ruumiiseen. 

Koskelan käsi eksyi kaulalle. Olo oli kummallisen rauhallinen, ja aurinko, joka nousi valaisemaan maisemaa, tuntui vahvistavan tunnetta. 

 

Koskela hymyili.

**Author's Note:**

> || Kiitos, jos päädyit lukemaan tän loppuun saakka! ||


End file.
